


Trapped and Alone Together

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Dean in Purgatory, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Protective Benny Lafitte, Purgatory, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: After running from a group of leviathans, Dean Winchester and Benny Lafitte find love in the hopeless place called Purgatory





	Trapped and Alone Together

Purgatory at night looks beautiful. Looking up through the towering trees, seeing the large moon shine through the leaves creating blurry patterns opon the forest floor. This beauty however gets lost when you realise that everything feels like it is covered in dust, and the threat of monsters attacking from any angle looms over your head. 

 

We were running from a group of these monsters, leviathans to be precise, Benny suspected that they were following us for hours. We dodged through trees and bushes while trying hard to not lose each other, we both stumbled sometimes because of the lack of vision.

 

“There!” Benny called out. I looked to him, he was pointing towards a cave that we could use to evade the leviathans. We both rush into the cave not caring of what monsters might inhabit inside. I make contact with the deepest part of the cave. I turn around to see Benny, Benny drew his weapon and kneeled down at the mouth of the cave, ready to strike. I can see that he is exhausted, as am I. We were both panting from the running and avoiding the foliage of Purgatory. A couple of minutes, well what seems like minutes, go by, Benny is still on his guard. “...I think they’re gone,” Benny says, he stashes his weapon away and walks up to me at the end of the cave. Benny puts his back to the cave’s wall and slides down, as he sat down he sighed, a sigh of discomfort. I sit down next to him. 

 

“As soon as we get out of here, I’m going straight to the gym,” I say as a joke and to express my exhaustion, I pat my stomach as if there was fat there. Benny lets out a small chuckle.

“Good one, Dean,” Benny responded. 

“You ok?” I ask, we were running for a long time.

“Well, my legs feeling like their made of rubber and my chest feels like it’s gonna explode,” 

“So, perfectly normal then?” I replied. Benny chuckled again, I enjoy making him laugh, it makes me feel good about myself, he’s nothing like Sam who would just roll his eyes at my jokes, or like Cas who is too aloof to understand what a joke is; I feel that Benny can relate to me even though he is a vampire. “Thank you,” I say, my voice soft. 

“There’s no need to thank me,” Benny replied, his voice sounded relaxed. I know he’s trying to be humble but he does not know how much he means to me even if we have known each other for only a couple of weeks. “I appreciate it though,” he continued. 

I look to him and smile, “Thank you,”.

“Damn, this just got sappy,”.

I chuckle at his reply.

 

We sit in silence, I continued to study his face, it was being lit from the moonlight that decided to seep into the cave. I peer into his cobalt eyes, they dazzled in the distant moonlight like diamonds. “You do realises it’s rude to stare,” Benny says. I snap out of my miniature trance. Benny looked me right in my eyes, his gase made my heart skip a beat, “Is there something you want to tell me?”. I become nervous for some reason. What do I want to tell him? I’ve never considered these thoughts or these feelings before when involving another man. I’m attracted to women, I’ve had sex with women before, I’ve even been in long term relationships with women. So why am I feeling these things with Benny who is male? Why am I questioning such things when I should be fighting for my life? 

 

“It’s just… This place, I don’t even know what to think sometimes,” I say looking away from Benny to prevent him seeing me get emotional.

“But we’re gonna get through this- you're gonna get through this,” Benny replies, “Besides, we can do whatever we want here, there’s no limits,” 

“We can?”

“Who’s gonna judge? The trees?” Benny moved close to me, he wrapped his arm around me, comforting me. I turn my head back, Benny’s face was only a few inches away. I leaned into him and started to give him a soft kiss. I can feel Benny press back into forcing me to make the kiss deeper. Oh no, What am I doing? What would Sam think if he saw me kissing another man? What about Cas? What about Bobby if he was alive? What about Dad?

I break the kiss with Benny, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” I say, I could feel tears pool in my eyes. 

“You can do this, I know you want to,” Benny reassured me.

“But it doesn't feel like it- I don’t know,”.

“Just do what your body says, do what you think is right,”.

I hesitate before responding, “I want you,”.

Benny gave a slight smile and leaned in to kiss me again, I matched him in pressure as we continued to make out. All of my doubts that I may have had were being stripped away by the kiss from a vampire, it was as if I was finding myself for the first time in my life, as if I was making a realization that this won’t stay here in Purgatory. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this fic isn't as detailed or long as my others but i really love this ship a lot (a little more than destiel which i know that's some shit to say)


End file.
